


Christmas Prompts

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas prompts, F/M, Presents, Snowball Fights, Tumblr Prompts, a few smut, caroling, elorcan smut, vivillias smut, winter theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: A collection of winter themed prompts from my tumblr!





	1. Tree Shopping (Rowaelin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my winter prompt series from tumblr!

It was the first of December, and Aelin, being the extravagant decorator that she was, decided it was necessary to put up a Christmas tree. In all his life, Rowan had put up a total of 5 Christmas trees.  _Five._ In over  _three hundred_ years.

Three minutes after they set foot in the Staghorns and he was already about to burst.

“How about this one?” Rowan pointed to a blue spruce that was slightly taller than him and had nice, full branches. Aelin circled it like a predator assessing prey, judging it’s worthiness. She stopped and nodded, and he took that as a yes.

“Alright, I’ll go grab an axe and-“

“Wait! I have to check one more thing.” Rowan sighed theatrically, crossing his arms over his chest. Aelin eyed him warily as she took a step closer to the spruce. Then, to Rowan’s amazement, she stuck her nose in the branches and sniffed.

“Uh, what’re you doing?”

Aelin looked at him innocently, as if she had no idea what was so odd about sniffing a tree in the middle of a forest. “Seeing if it smells like you, duh.” She shook her head, matching his cross posture. “Which this one doesn’t, so I don’t want it.”

“Seriously?” Rowan laughed lightly, assuming this was one of her famous jokes. She’d been pulling pranks on him more and more, in preparation for her and Dorian’s upcoming “prank war,” as they called it.

“I’m dead serious.” She quirked an arched brow at him before swaggering off to the next tree, giving it the same rigorous inspection. She fluffed a few of the branches, deeming it aesthetically pleasing.

It did not, however, pass the smell test.

***************

“Aelin, we’ve been out here for three hours!” He groaned, dragging the empty cart behind him.

“And your point is?”

“Just pick a tree! I smell like pine and snow, and we’re in a pine forest and there’s snow on the ground! They should all smell like me!”

Aelin sighed, rubbing her temples. Her back was to him, but he could read the tension in the set of her shoulders. “Is it so terrible that I’d like to be reminded of you when you leave next week?”

His resolve softened as he came up behind her, burying his face in her neck. “Is that what this is about?”

She nodded, worrying the amulet around her neck. “I know it’s only a few days, but…” Her hand instinctively covered her stomach, the growing flame flickering at the touch.

“Hey,” he murmured, covering her hand with his calloused ones. “It’s only two days. You know I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to.” Every instinct he possessed screamed for him to stay, actually.

“I know. I just want to be reminded of you while you’re away.”

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he trailed his lips along her neck. “Then we’ll search until we find one that smells like I do.”

“Thank you.” She turned her head to kiss his silvery hair.

“How about that one?” Aelin followed the line of his outstretched arm to a particularly gorgeous tree, with needles that appeared to be dusted with white.

“A white pine,” she observed, a smile tugging at her lips. Stepping from his embrace, but keeping her hand in his, she cautiously sniffed at the massive tree. She pulled back with a gasp, blue-gold eyes sparkling.

“This is the one,” she breathed, going back for another sniff to confirm. “The white pine proves to be aptly named.”

Rowan smiled, pulling her into a kiss filled to the brim with love. Their tongues glided against one another in a dance that both had memorized, her hands knotting in his silver locks. He pulled away, leaving her breathless and both of them wanting more.

“Should I hurry up and whack down this tree?”

“I think you should,” Aelin purred, circling her arms around his waist to pinch his bum. A noise of protest passed his lips, but he didn’t reprimand her in any other way. Instead he grinned, reaching for the axe and proceeding to hurriedly cut it down and tie it to the cart.

“Let’s go then, my queen.” He held out his hand for her to take, and she tangled their fingers together for the walk home.

“You know,” she started, glancing sideways at him with a devious smirk, “Lysandra and Aedion are expecting to decorate this when we get home.”

“They can wait a bit longer,” he teased, raising a brow at her. She hummed in agreement, squeezing his hand. “We’ve got better things to do. I  _am_ leaving after all.” He pinched her bum and she yelped, shooting him a look that was equal parts amused and teasing.


	2. Oh, Christmas Tree (Lysaedion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra, Aedion and their son decorate the Christmas tree.

The family of three had spent hours bickering over the perfect tree. They had wandered around the forest surrounding their home, and Aedion had pointed out many that he liked, but they were always “too full” or “too short” or “just plain ugly.”

When mother, father, and son had finally agreed upon a blue spruce who’s size rivalled that of the queen’s tree, their noses were red and near frozen from the cold. Aedion, being the good father and husband that he is, sent the other two inside while he dutifully set about chopping down the huge spruce.

He hauled it inside, setting it up in front of the picture window that overlooked the rest of the city. Lysandra handed him a cup of steaming hot coco, and he gratefully wrapped his chilled hands around it and drank greedily.

“James, why don’t you go ahead and grab the ornaments from the basement?”

“Yes, mother!” The five-year-old was more than happy to complete the request, his feet pounding down the steps without fear. While he was gone, Lysandra set herself in her warrior’s lap and slung a heavy blanket around them both.

“It’s a lovely tree,” she purred, placing a kiss on his frigid cheek.

“B-better be w-worth it,” he said, teeth chattering with the cold.

“I’ll warm you up later,” she promised, uncurling from his lap just as their son reappeared at the top of the steps, cardboard box in his hands. Lysandra moved to help, but the little guy was too independent and waved her off.

“I got ‘em!”

Amused, Aedion watched from his spot on the sofa as Jameson wrestled with the box, peeking around it to make sure he didn’t run into anything.  He set it by the tree with utmost care, conscious of the fragile contents.

“Good job, bud. Wanna unwrap some of them?” Keeping the blanket securely around his shoulders, he joined his son on the floor. “Or how about this, I’ll unwrap and you and mama can hang them on the tree.”

The golden-haired child sprang to his feet with a smile. “Good plan!”

Chuckling to himself, he unwrapped the newspaper that protected the ornaments and lay them out in front of him on the carpet. Jameson carefully picked them up, one by one, hanging each brightly colored glass ball on branches. He saved all the green ones for his mother to put up, because “green is mama’s favorite color.”

Jameson danced around the tree, straining on his tiptoes to decorate as much as he could. What really ended up happening was the bottom half of the tree looked like cans of paint had been splashed on it- blue and orange and yellow and red ornaments covered practically every branch. The remainder of the tree had been more modestly decorated, with a few ornaments scattered here and there.

“All that’s left is to put on the tinsel,” Aedion declared, finally unfrozen and rising to join his family. He produced a box of the silver stringy stuff, and tried to show his son how to spread it evenly over the tree. However, he wound up placing huge clumps of it on the ends of the branches.

“It’s lovely,” Lysandra said, ruffling James’ curly blonde hair.

“Best tree I’ve ever seen,”Aedion agreed, pulling her in for a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. Jameson squealed, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. The young couple laughed, overjoyed to be together for the holiday season.


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? (Lysaedion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra, Aedion and their son have some fun in the snow.

“Mama, mama, wake up! It snowed!”

Their bed bounced up and down as a small form jumped upon it, trying to rouse his parents. Lysandra and Aedion both groaned, the former trying to pull the covers back over her head. It was an attempt made in vain, however, as they were yanked back down only a few moments later.

Cracking her eyes open, she was greeted by unruly golden curls and a missing-toothed smile.

“Jameson, it’s early. Mama and papa are tired-“

The crafty four-year-old burrowed his way under the blanket to beseech his mother with his famous puppy dog face.

“But it snoooowed!” He quivered his lower lip, tears building in his eyes.

“He got that from you,” Aedion grumbled, rolling over to wrap the golden-haired child in a bear hug. Jameson squealed, kicking and writhing playfully in his grip.

“I wanna make a snowman!” He cried, wiggling free of his father’s arms to try the puppy dog eyes on him this time. He had always been more susceptible to them than his mother, a fact he liked to take advantage of.

Lysandra looked at her husband with steel in her otherwise green eyes as his own softened. He never could resist that face; their son charmed him every time with his golden curls and dimpled smile.

Aedion grinned at his wife, shrugging as if to say  _what are you gonna do?_

He wrapped his arm around the giggling boy once more. “Alright, James, mama and I will play in the snow with you.” Keeping him in his arms, Aedion threw back the blankets and stood, holding out his free hand to Lysandra. She accepted it gratefully, following the two most important men in her life to their kitchen with a feline grace.

After he set their babbling son on the counter, Lysandra watched as Aedion retrieved the tiny coat, mittens, hat and boots from the closet. She placed a kettle on the stove, just enough for a single cup.

“…And we’ll make snow angles, and have a snowball fight… Oh! We can invite auntie Aelin and Uncle Rowan over to play, too!” Jameson’s chocolate brown eyes glittered with excitement as he thought of the possibility.

Lysandra poured herself a mug of steaming tea. “I think we have uncle Rowan to thank for this snow, actually.” She lifted a brow at her warrior, who huffed in agreement.

“That means he wants to play!” Jameson hastily slipped into his winter gear as his father did the same. Finished first, he carefully leapt off the counter.

“Hurry up, come on!” Tiny feet stomped through the kitchen, the ends of James’ red scarf bouncing behind him.

“Little guy sure is excited about some frozen rain, huh?” Aedion flashed his famous Ashryver smile at his wife and shrugged into his coat. Lysandra still stood near the stove, nursing her tea and savoring the warmth.

“He sure is.” She matched his smile with one of her own and pecked his cheek. Still in her nightclothes, she padded towards where their impatient boy waited at the door. Aedion frowned, clearly concerned for her wellbeing.

“You’re not going out there in that, are you? Aren’t you gonna change, my love?”

Snowflakes swirled around her bare feet as the door swung open, allowing Jameson to bound outside and roll in the fresh powder.

“Don’t need to,” she said, grinning at the confusion written on his face. She shifted, and within moments there was a fluffy ghost leopard where she had been standing.

Honestly, he should have seen it coming.

Lysandra flicked her fluffy tail at him and released a throaty sound that could have been a chuckle before leaping out to meet their rosy-cheeked toddler.

While Jameson hadn’t inherited his mother’s shapeshifting skills, it was clear from a young age that he had inherited Aedion’s Fae blood. He wrestled with his mother in the snow, giggling as she nuzzled her head under his chin and purred.

“C’mon, papa!” He squealed, tossing some of the powder at him. Aedion crouched, rolling a snowball and walking towards where his family lay in the snow.

“Let’s build a snowman, you two.” Lysandra’s green eyes sparkled with adoration and warmth. He placed the snowball in front of her and she began to roll it through the snow, pushing it along with her pink nose. It grew bigger and bigger as she rolled it, occasionally pausing to pack the snow tighter with her paws.

“Do the same as your mother; push a snowball though the snow and pat it down every once in awhile to make sure its packed really good.” Jameson nodded stoically, tromping off to complete his task. Aedion created the head of the snowman while the other two crafted their pieces.

“I’m done!” Cried a small voice, and Aedion accepted the lopsided ball from him with a grin.

“Well done, how’s mama’s part coming along?”

“I think she’s done too,” he replied, helping her push the heavy mass over by the front porch. “Let’s build him here!”

“Okay, James, take the middle piece there-“ his son picked it up with some effort- “good, now put it on top of this one- there you go, you got it!” Lysandra purred along encouragingly, using her bushy tail to tickle her husband’s neck affectionately.

“And now the head…” Aedion stuck his tongue out as he positioned the smallest ball atop the other two, tilting and shifting it’s position until it was just right.

“Don’t forget the eyes and mouth!” Squeaked the little one, clambering on his mother’s back to add the details. “There, done!”

The three stood back to survey their work. It was a bit lopsided, the smile crooked. But it was their creation, and he loved it. Aedion smiled wide, stooping to pull his family into a hug.

“Let’s go make some hot chocolate, yeah?” Lysandra purred her agreement and Jameson bounded to the house, stomping his feet to shake off the caked-on snow before heading in. A rough tongue swiped up the Fae’s cheek, taking him by surprise.

He laughed, “Love you too, Lys.”

She shifted back to her human form and immediately yelped at the touch of frigid air on her skin. “I didn’t think it was this cold!”

“Bet you wish you’d changed clothes now, huh?” She shot him a daggered glare and he roared with laughter as she sprinted for the door and disappeared inside. He followed, looking forward to an afternoon filled with pillow forts, storytelling, and hot coco.


	4. Hello, Mrs. Claus (Elorcan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide helps Lorcan de-stress after a grueling finals season.

When Elide saw the outfit hanging on the rack, she had to buy it.

Her original purpose in coming to the lingerie store was to find something lacy and black that would make Lorcan’s heart stop when he saw her, but this was much better.

She admired the get up in the mirror, scrutinizing the white fur and scrappy lace that covered her breasts. The bra didn’t exactly fit; she was ready to spill out of the cups. But Lorcan would probably enjoy that, anyway.

She grinned and changed back into her regular clothes, deciding this would be the best present Lorcan would ever get.

*************

When Lorcan came home that night, he was exhausted. He’d been studying all day, from 9 am until now, 11 o'clock at night. It was his senior year of college, and his finals were kicking his ass. As a history major, it wasn’t like his exams were all that easy, either. It was a lot of memorizing dates and names, and it wore him out.

He dropped his books and pens at the kitchen table, blearily opening the fridge to reheat whatever leftovers Elide had saved him. Finding nothing of interest, he frowned and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

“Elide is so lucky to have already finished her finals,” he grumbled, trudging down the hall towards their room. She had finished earlier in the week and had been blissfully enjoying her extra two days off.

Too tired to change, he flopped down onto the bed beside his girlfriend. Already half asleep, his eyes slid shut as he prepared for cuddles and sleep.

“Hi Elide,” he said, cozying up to her side.

“Welcome home,” she purred. Her fingers came to his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Lorcan groaned, her nimble fingers working away the tension of the day.

“How’s studying going?”

“Oh, you know.” He sighed, his mind mushy from the amount of information he’d crammed into it. “Rowan’s doing just fine, hasn’t studied more than five minutes total. I don’t really think he cares if he scores better than me, but I do.” He and Rowan had always been competing against each other, whether it be physically in sports like basketball and football, or academically. Now was no different; they were both vying for valedictorian of their graduating class.

“Well,” Elide said, sliding her hands under his shirt, “I think I know just the thing to take your mind off finals.”

“Elide, I’ve got finals and I’m tired-“

“I think you’d enjoy the surprise I’ve got for you.” Her fingers ghosted over his abdomen, stopping just above his waistband.

That got him to crack his eyes open. He noticed the hat first, red velvet trimmed with white fur.

“What’s that-” his eyes widened as they tracked down the rest of her, drinking in the barely-there scraps of lace covering her generous breasts and the tight, skimpy red shorts. She leaned back, giving him a full view.

“I thought I’d give you an early Christmas present.” Elide’s rich brown eyes glittered as she splayed her hand on his chest, grinning wickedly at his hammering heart. “I figured I might be able to help you… Destress.”

“Well hello, Mrs. Claus,” he said, suddenly feeling much more energized. He really  _should_ sleep; his hardest final was at 8 am the following morning. But how could he resist this?

“So tell me, Mr. Salvaterre…” She paused to swing her leg over his waist, straddling him. Hands braced on his broad chest, she leaned forward. Her dark hair curtained around their faces, and Lorcan was very aware of her breasts pressing against him.

“Have you been a good boy this year?”


	5. Singing + Caroling (Nestaq)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Sartaq convinces Nesryn to go caroling.

Sartaq was drunk, to say the least. I sat on Aelin’s splendid couch, slowly sipping my red wine as Sartaq attempted to serenade all that passed us by with song. It didn’t matter if they were lord or lady, waiter or nobility. Everyone was greeted by his lilting, off key voice belting a holiday carol.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!” He sang, a lopsided smile on his face as Lysandra walked by. She sang the next line along with him, a smile on her rosy cheeks.

“Jingle around the clooooock!” Sartaq gave her a thumbs up and her tinkling laugh filled the room.

“Looks like someone had a bit too much to drink, eh?” Her green gown swished over the floorboards as she continued her path to Aedion. He waited on the dance floor for his love, looking rather dashing in a Terrasen green tunic and black pants.

“Never!” Sartaq slurred, not realizing she had already walked away. I shushed him, placing my hand on his arm to draw his attention from the poor party goers. I had to hand it to the king and queen, they sure knew how to throw a party.

The foyer had been decorated splendidly, with garlands of gold and silver looping around the room, tiny lanterns suspended from the ceiling kept alight by Aelin’s flame. The golden light played off the ornaments of the tree, which caught the light and sparkled like diamonds.

“Don’t you like my singing?” His voice was slurred, but not so much that anyone besides myself would be able to tell. I plucked the liquor glass from his hand as he went to take another sip. “Hey!”

“No more for you,” I chided, wagging a finger at him. “You’ve had more than enough.”

“Or maybe you simply haven’t had enough,” he countered, tipping my glass towards my lips. I took another small sip, and he smiled up at me, pleased with himself. “Sing with me?”

“Oh no, Sar, I don’t want anyone going deaf.” I was Neith’s Arrow, not the Singing Beauty that Sartaq was. I was known for my ability to hit a mark the size of a single copper from a hundred yards, not for my mediocre singing.

“Please! I don’t want to sing alone!”

“You’re singing alone right now!”

“Not here, up there.” My eyes followed the line of his extended arm to the stage, which was set up for karaoke. The blood drained from my face and I shook my head vehemently.

“Hell no. No way am I singing in front of all these people.” Sartaq flashed me a tempting grin. He had something up his sleeve, and I narrowed my eyes as he lifted my wine back to my lips.

“You’re not on duty. Have some fun!”

***************

Looking back, I think Aelin regretted having an open bar.

It took two more glasses of wine to get me up on stage with Sartaq, singing a horrible version of  _Baby, it’s Cold Outside._ It was bad- I was slurring my words, Sartaq was hanging on my arm… At one point, I tripped over my own two feet and wound up on my ass.

Everyone cheered as we got off stage, all giggles and drunk smiles.

“They loved us!” Sartaq grinned lopsidedly, and I placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. I held my high heels in my hand, having taken them off in the middle of our rendition.

“Maybe we should sing another song!” I turned to drag him back on stage, but Dorain jumped in our path. I frowned at him, attempting to shove my way past.

“Trust me when I say that no one-“ he placed a hand on my shoulder to steer us away- “needs more than one dose of that.” A cool breeze licked at my neck, sharpening my senses slightly. Frowning once more, Dorian led us both to the plush couch we had vacated before our mini concert, and I immediately collapsed onto it.

I rested my head on Sartaq’s shoulder. “That was fun.” Even though everything was hazy and blurred and my thoughts were fuzzy, I had enjoyed myself. Before I met Sartaq, I had never been the caught dead up on that stage for any reason. Instead, I would have spent the night scanning the room for unfriendly faces and ending drunken skirmishes.

It was a nice change of pace to just let go. I was in the presence of my closest family and friends, I had nothing to fear. Not with the prince at my side.

“Uh huh. This has been the perfect night.” His arm fell around my shoulders and I sighed. This really  _was_ a perfect night, even if I most likely wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

“Thanks for getting me drunk and making me sing on stage with you,” I purred, eyes drooping. “I wish we could have sung some more.”

“I’ve got an idea!” He hopped off the couch, suddenly alert. “Let’s go caroling!”

“Um, Sar? There’s no other houses around for miles.” Aelin’s home was in the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

“But there’s a few houses on the grounds for the staff,” he pointed out, waggling his eyebrows and stretching out a hand.

I considered for a few moments before rising to join him. “Caroling?”

“Duh!” The grin that split his face was positively devious, and I grinned right back.

“I’ve got two words for you, Sar,” I said, holding up two fingers. He tipped his head inquisitively, and I looped my arm through his.

“Hell. Yes.”

***************

Three hours and many doors slammed in our faces later, Sartaq and I returned to our guest room with throats raw and lips chapped from the cold. That didn’t stop me from pressing a kiss to his cheek after we tumbled into bed.

“Good night,” he mumbled, sleepily wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me to him. I was glad for the warmth and didn’t protest.

“Night,” I replied, drifting blissfully into a peaceful sleep.


	6. The Great Snowball War (TOG Crew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin gets bored while visiting Adarlan. She and Rowan go outside, and decide to drag their friends out for the snowball fight of the ages.

It was the dead of winter in Adarlan, and Aelin was bored. As much fun as it was to sit around the fireplace drinking ale and telling stories with all her closest friends, she needed some action.

She raised an eyebrow at Rowan, who had just finished telling a story that left everyone else in stitches.

_Wanna have some fun?_

_Let’s,_ said his answering smirk. The couple stood as one, Rowan wrapping his arms around his beloved and breathing in her intoxicating scent. She pushed him off with a laugh to address the group.

“Well, everyone, I bid thee good evening. I think it’s time for Rowan and I to retire.” Aelin sketched a bow, turning on her heel. Rowan joined her with a curt nod at the others, instinctively twining their fingers together. Lysandra’s voice followed them into the hall as Rowan nipped at her ear.

“Gee, I wonder what they could be up to.”

Aedion goraned, “Gods, Lys, why would you put that thought in my head?”

Aelin couldn’t hold back her laugh. Once they were a safe distance from the others, she pushed at Rowan’s chest, breaking his mouth away from her neck. At his confused look, she whispered her plan to him with a conspirator’s grin, and he wound up smiling too.

“You’re a wildfire, Aelin,” he told her, his smile showing those canines she loved so much.

“I do recall you saying you enjoyed that,” she teased, pushing open the wooden door.

“Never said I didn’t,” he countered, stepping around her and into the white, snowy wonderland beyond.

***************

It only took Rowan two minutes to create the most expansive snow fort Aelin had ever seen. It was practically a castle in its own right, with numerous passages and even multiple stories to the magnificent structure.

Aelin surveyed his work with a critical eye, pointing out minor imperfections and using her fire to shape and hone the edges. “Let’s get everyone out here.”

“Aye,” Rowan agreed, whistling loud enough to wake the dead. But Gods damn her if it wasn’t attractive.

It was their traditional battle call, and naturally everyone came running outside, looking for a fight. Aedion brandished a sword, Lysandra had shifted to a ghost leopard, Dorian and Lorcan’s magic’s were swirling at their fingertips. Manon and Elide exited last, having followed at a slower pace, but looking fierce nonetheless.

“What’s so important? Where’s the fight?” Aedion’s turquoise-gold Ashryver eyes scanned the clearing, expression changing from alert to confused in the space of a second as he eyed the fort.

“What the hell is this?” Manon pointed an iron nail at the hulking fortress.

“We’re having a snowball fight.” The idea was received with more fervor than expected, everyone immediately breaking into teams; Rowan, Lorcan, Dorian, and Aedion versus Aelin, Elide, Manon, and Lysandra.

“The rules are simple,” Aelin chimed, “the same as traditional dodgeball. You get hit by a snowball, you’re out. You catch a snowball-“ Aedion chuckled lightly- “you get to bring a teammate back in. However, there will be NO magic!”

There were murmurs of discontent from Dorian, Lorcan, and Lysandra. No magic? What a crazy idea.

But Aelin’s fiery gaze had them all nodding in agreement.

“Good,” Rowan continued, surveying those before him. “Aelin and I have created a maze inside the snow castle. There’s a base for each team at either end, and that’s where everyone will start. Any questions?”

“Hell no, let’s go kick some ass!” Elide pumped a fist in the air, simultaneously tugging her hat lower over her ears and marching for the maze. The other ladies filed in line behind her, Aelin shooting her mate a wink over her shoulder and mouthing “good luck.”

***************

It was over before it started, really. First blood was drawn by Aelin, who stalked behind Lorcan and nailed him in the back of the head with a slushy snowball. She sprinted around a corner before he’d even had time to turn around.

Judging by the various shouts and roars of the other males, her teammates were faring equally well. Laughing as she skid around another corner, she slammed into a hard wall of muscle.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Rowan purred, sliding his arms around her waist. Either he wanted to get it on in the middle of a competition, or he had something up his sleeve.

She figured it was the former.

“Who would’ve guessed?” She walked her fingers up his tattooed chest, biting her lip. He let out a low growl, pinning her against the cold, snowy wall. His lips found her neck and she gasped, her fingers tangling in his silver locks.

The perfect distraction. Aelin winked at Elide, who tiptoed around the corner, snowball in hand. “Oh, Rowan!” Aelin sang, allowing Elide to pitch the snowball at his back with ease. He went rigid as the snow slid down his back, betrayal written on his face as he gaped down at Aelin.

“You- You- Why?!” He took a step back as if compelled to return to his base for revival. “I trusted you!”

Aelin’s Ashryver eyes rolled. “You big baby-“

“Just you wait, Aelin, I’ll have my revenge.” Pine green eyes narrowed as he rounded the corner. Aelin grinned wildly, giving Elide a high five.

“Nice shot.”

“Thanks. I’ve been told I have a pretty good arm.”

_SPLAT._

Both women stopped in their tracks, Elide’s eyes going wide as Aelin’s fingers met her wet hair. The golden-haired queen’s jaw dropped, gears turning in her head as she tried to determine who had betrayed her.

“You’ve been hit.”

Whipping her head around to face her attacker, Aelin gasped. “By my own  _cousin!”_

Aedion held his hands up with a smirk. “All is fair in love and war, cousin.”

“I’ve got him.” Elide took off after him, hurling snowball after snowball to defend her queen’s honor.

“Kick his ass!” She called, jogging back to their base. There she found Lysandra, who had also been taken out by the same warrior as she.

“Men,” Lysandra huffed, rubbing her freezing hands together with a scowl.

“Agreed.” Aelin lit a small fire with some nearby twigs, her friend gratefully shuffling closer to the heat. 

Dorian’s cry of defeat rang through the fort, causing both Aelin and Lysandra to grin. “Three down, one to go.”

“Elide and Manon will have Aedion begging for mercy,” Lysandra grinned.”But I do hope they take their time.”

Sure enough, not even two minutes passed before Aedion’s shrill voice echoed through the maze.

“Shit- No- AHH!” There was a muffled thud, followed by Manon and Elide’s cheers of victory. The two came running around the corner, cheeks flushed from the cold but huge smiles on their faces.

“TAKE THAT, BOYS!” Elide yelled, high on the win. The foursome traded high fives and went to find the males. They had all congregated back at their base to sulk, Rowan and Lorcan discussing strategies for the next round as Dorian and Aedion nursed their imaginary wounds.

Rowan was the first to address the victors. “We demand a rematch; best two out of three.”

“Aww,” Aelin purred, walking up to her mate and circling her arms around his broad chest, “Are the males feeling bad about getting beat by a bunch of badass ladies?”

“Don’t worry boys,” Manon chimed in, winking at Dorian, “We’ll go easy on you next time.”

Aelin remained where she was while her teammates started back towards base. She reached up, ruffling Rowan’s silver hair. “Having fun?” 

Pine green eyes rolled and he sighed, “An absolute blast.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she promised, inching her lips closer to his. He leaned in, expecting a kiss-

But she pulled away at the last second. Fire sparked at her fingertips as she danced away, leaving Rowan dazed and cursing her name for the distraction.


	7. Bryaxis on a Shelf (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta takes Elf on a Shelf to a whole new level.

If there was one thing that the ruthless, fearless, Commander Cassian was scared of, it was the lovable creature that lived in the catacombs of the library: Bryaxis.

She didn’t really understand why; all it wanted was companionship. It was a sweetheart really. Nesta had spent many rainy afternoons visiting with the creature, discussing stories and telling tales.

Maybe it had tried to kiss Cassian. Nesta laughed at the thought as she finished stitching her latest project. She’d made the stuffed figure in the perfect likeness of the beasty, complete with beady red eyes.

When she had been human, there were few traditions that she took part in. One she always participated in was elf on a shelf. She would create scenes of mischief and trouble with the small, hand-me-down stuffed elf, eliciting giggles and theories from her younger sisters.

“How did it climb all the way up the trellis?” They’d ask.

“I’ve no idea,” Nesta would say, furiously trying to stifle her laughter.

It was one of the few happy memories she shared with her sisters. This year was the first that she and her sisters would all be in separate houses for the holidays, and she wanted to continue the tradition with her mate.

With one small twist, of course.

***************

She planned out twenty-five days of the most curious, creative situations to subject little Bryaxis to. Cooking, fishing in the sink, flour angels…. Oh yeah, it was going to be  _great._

But first she needed to scare the living crap out of him.

She awoke early on the morning of December 1st, before dawn in order to set her trap. Leaving Cassian snoring lightly in their bed, she slipped into the kitchen with the ‘terrifying’ doll.

The first night’s shenanigans had to be something that scared the wits out of him. Something he’d never expect…

Her eyes snagged on the red coffee mug beside the sink. The male was absolutely horrid before his morning cup of joe. It was the first thing he did upon waking; brew a pot of coffee, plunk down at the kitchen table to drink it.

Gingerly, she arranged the posable plush so that just the eyes were starting out over the rim of Cassian’s precious mug. Giggling lightly to herself, she crept back to bed to await the consequences.

***************

Nesta was awakened to the sound of a shrill scream and the sound of breaking glass. She bolted awake, instinctively scanning her surroundings for danger. She relaxed when she remembered the mug she’d left on the counter, biting back her grin. Flinging off the covers, she schooled her face into a worried expression and hurried to the kitchen.

“What is it, Cass? Everything alright?”

“WHAT IS THAT!” He shrieked, pointing to where the stuffed Bryaxis lay amongst the broken remnants of his favorite mug. Nesta clucked her tongue at her husband, bending to retrieve the small figure.

“You mean little Bryaxis?” She asked innocently, dusting it off and holding it out towards him. “Isn’t he cuuuuute?”

“Getthatawayfromme!” Cassian scrambled back, eyes filled with pure terror. Nesta couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching the stuffed figure to her stomach.

“Really?” She gasped as her husband glared at her. “You’re afraid of a little stuffed Bryaxis?”

“No,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

Nesta swiped a tear from her eye. “I think you were scared!”

“Was not!” he protested, sweeping the shards of ceramic into his hand. “Look what you’ve made me do! My favorite mug, gone forever! You know how long I’ve had that mug?”

“I swear, you Illyrians are such babies! I’ll buy you a new one if it’ll make you happy.”

“What the hell is that thing even doing here anyway?” He gestured to the figure that she held gingerly in her sender fingers.

“It’s an old human tradition,” she said quietly, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. “Parents would move a little elf figure into a new place each night for the children to find in the morning.” She stole a glance at Cassian, who had paused his cleaning to hear her explanation.

“I know it’s dumb to want to continue some stupid tradition from my human life-“

“It’s not stupid,” he interrupted softly, discarding the shards and straightening to comfort her. “Some things are hard to let go of.”

“So you aren’t upset?” She mumbled, playing nervously with the doll.

“Not in the least bit,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around the waist of his beloved and pulling her tight to his bare chest.

“Good,” she said, smiling against his skin. “Because I’ve got twenty four more days of this planned!”

Cassian groaned, asking the Mother what he just got himself into.


	8. The Present (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta gets an... Unexpected present from Cassian at a Christmas party.

The box was wrapped perfectly in scarlet paper, topped with a pretty white bow. The tag told her it was from Cassian. She held it in her lap rigidly while the others tore into their gifts in a whirlwind around her.

She had deliberately saved it for last, opening the gifts from her sisters, Azriel, Amren and Mor first. Truthfully, she was nervous to open it. What if it was a letter declaring his love for her? Or maybe the opposite, like a pair of socks. Socks were a default gift, given to an acquaintance because you  _had_ to get them something.

Nesta concluded that either would be equally embarrassing.

Feyre nudged her gently in the side, breaking her chain of thoughts.

“Open it,” she whispered, glancing at Cassian, who was currently showing off the new helmet that Rhys had gotten him. “No one else is looking.”

Taking a deep breath, Nesta tugged at the bow, the satin smoothly coming undone. She tore off the wrapping paper with great care, not ripping it once. The box holding the gift was simple and plain, but a tiny corner of gold tissue stuck out from under the lid. She whipped off the lid and was struck dumb.

Inside the box lay an expensive set of lacy lingerie. It was stormy blue, the exact shade of her eyes. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny that. Feyre sighed next to her, and Nesta was suddenly very aware that the chatter around her had died down and every eye in the room had turned to her.

She felt her ears redden and she snapped the lid closed. How  _dare_ he pull a stunt like this? It was no secret that he harbored feelings for her. He’d pursued her many times in the years following the war, and Nesta found it harder and harder to say no each time he’d asked her on a date.

But this…. This was unacceptable.

Never one to back down, Nesta met everyone’s gazes, seeing expressions ranging from amused to astonished. She couldn’t even look at Cassian, couldn’t bear to see the expression of smug triumph she was sure he wore. It was Mor who was the first to speak.

“Wow, Cass, didn’t know you had it in you!” It sounded a bit sarcastic, but Nesta couldn’t quite tell.

Her heart pounded a mile a minute, but she kept her face carefully blank as she said, “Cassian, I’d like to speak to you in the kitchen.” Tucking the box under her arm, she didn’t wait for his reply as she stormed off.

Her Fae hearing caught the sound of his obedient, near silent footfalls behind her and she whirled to face him. “What the hell is this?” Her eyes flashed with unchecked fury.

“It’s not from me, I swear to the Mother!” He threw his hands up in surrender, his hazel eyes as wide as her own. Her brow furrowed and she poked his chest with an angry finger.

“I don’t believe you. What makes you think that it’s okay to give me this kind of gift?”

“Nesta, listen-“

“No  _you_ listen. I get it, Cassian I really do, you have feelings for me. And I might have them for you too, given time, but to gift me  _this-“_ she held up the offending present- “In front of my family and friends? In private,  _maybe_ I would have appreciated it-“

“ _It’s not from me!”_

Nesta blinked at the frustration that was evident in his tone. “What do you mean? The tag says-“

“I know what the tag says.” He ran a hand through his helmet-disheveled hair. “But I didn’t get you that.”

“Then who did?”

The kitchen door swung open and Amren strode through, unabashed by the argument.

“I did,” she said plainly, pouring herself a glass of water. Her eyes flicked to Nesta’s fiery ones, boldly asking, “Is that a problem?”

“Amren,  _what the actual fuck?”_ Nesta shook her head, trying to comprehend what the tiny female had said.

“I was sick of you two making bedroom eyes and bickering twenty-four seven, so I took matters into my own hands.” She shrugged, sipping from her glass. There was a long pause, in which Nesta only stared at her. Were her feelings truly so open and obvious? She thought she had been guarded.

Apparently, she had been wrong.

“Oh come on,” she drawled, hopping off the barstool she had perched on. “It’s not like no one knows it. The sexual tension is palpable anytime you’re within a mile of each other.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Cassian said softly, but Amren only shrugged once more. Completely callous to the feelings of others, as always.

“I took the courtesy of including the receipt, in case I bought the wrong size.”

“Oh, how very kind of you,” Nesta replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

“I know,” Amren said, and sashayed out the door.

“Can you believe this?” Nesta once again whirled back to a gaping Cassian. He was staring at the lovely blue lingerie in the box, clearly enamored.

“I think it would be rather flattering,” he murmured, finally meeting her icy gaze. The warmth held within his eyes began to thaw some part of Nesta’s frozen heart, the part that allowed her to keep what she felt for him locked away deep inside.

“Blue is a rather lovely color on you,” he continued, gesturing to the midnight blue velvet gown she currently wore as if it proved his point. “But usually I prefer to take someone out to dinner before I discover the color of their underthings.”

The tiny quirk of his mouth indicated he was joking, but only partially. Nesta swallowed her pride and damned the consequences. She was done lying to herself.

“Tomorrow at seven.”

“What?” Cassian asked, brows drawing together as he flicked his gaze to Nesta. Oh Gods, what was she doing? Her hands shook as she met his warm hazel eyes, full of hope. She was done being scared. No longer would she let the events of one night so long ago haunt her mind.

She needed to be free, and she wanted to be free with Cassian.

“Take me to dinner tomorrow at seven, and then maybe I’ll let you see it.”

A dazzling grin stretched across his face. “Are you serious?”

“I am,” she said, then quickly added, “But  _don’t_ expect anything.” She didn’t want him to get his hopes up only to have them dashed.

Wings flaring with excited glee, he pulled her into a hug, which she awkwardly returned. She’d never hugged an Illyrian before; where were you supposed to put your hands? Eventually, she settled for resting them on his lower back, reminding herself that it was  _good_ to feel butterflies in her stomach.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at seven,” he said, giving her one last squeeze before breaking away. “And then I’ll give you my  _real_ present.”

“It’s a date.”


	9. Alone Together (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta is annoyed by her across-the-hall neighbor. Modern AU.

Look, I can get really into the holiday season. I blame my adoptive mother, who broke out the decorations every year before thanksgiving and baked holiday cookies months in advance.

This year was the first that I’d be spending in an apartment my myself, both of my brothers, Rhysand and Azriel, travelling back north to visit their girlfriends, Feyre and Elain, for the month. Both tended to be somewhat grinches when the holidays rolled around, groaning when I played Christmas carols before the first of December.

So really, good riddance.

Thankfully, since they were gone I was free to blast the carols as loud as I wanted. I sang along at the top of my lungs to each one, not caring that it was only 11 am on a Sunday morning. I was up, and most of the apartment complex was empty, with residents out shopping for the holiday season or out mingling with friends or family.

I can’t exactly say I was surprised when there was a sharp knock at my door, startling me from my decorating. Turning down the music (a shame, really), I strode to open it, revealing a very pissed off looking blonde.

I’d seen her before in passing. She lived across the hall, usually kept to herself. I knew she was Feyre’s sister, but not much else. I did think she was pretty though, even as she stood before me in her pajamas, her hair pulled up in a hasty bun and sleep in her steely blue eyes.

“Nesta, right?” She rolled her eyes but nodded.

Over the course of the year I’d lived here, I had few interactions with the sensuous being that was Nesta Archeron. Terse and closed off, she wasn’t fond of making small talk in the elevator and never brought anyone home. In fact, I rarely saw her go out at all.

“What can I do for you?”

“Do you know what time it is?” I glanced at the watch on my wrist.

“11 in the morning. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She made a show of tapping her chin. “Maybe because you’re blaring Christmas music while some of us are trying to sleep?” She shot me a glare that would have sent most men running for the hills.

Good thing I wasn’t most men.

“Most people are awake by 11 am,” I drawled, I drawled, crossing my arms to lean against the door frame. I tipped my head to the side, a lazy grin on my face. ”Does my singing bother you?” Her eyes flared, and she opened her mouth to let loose a venomous reply.

“What bothers me is that you seem to have no regards for the comfort or concerns of others.”

“Trust me, I have  _plenty_ of concern for your comfort.” I my gaze wander over her body, enjoying our little game.

She snapped her robe closed over her green silk pj’s, and I frowned theatrically. “You’re an ass,” she spat, stomping back across the hall.

“At least I’m good looking!”

She scoffed, turning back to me as she reached her door. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Oh, I enjoyed her fiery remarks. It wasn’t often that I met someone I couldn’t charm instantly, and I enjoyed the splendid change of pace.

“I will, don’t worry.” I grinned, dropping my voice to a husky timbre. “You’re welcome to join me, you know. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Nesta rolled those beautiful stormy blue eyes, and I laughed. “No thank you,” she said, slamming the door to her apartment.

I don’t know why I delighted so much in pushing her buttons and getting her riled up, but I left my door open as I returned to decorating the living room. I cranked the music back up, singing  _extra_ loud this time.

It didn’t take long for her to come stomping back over, her nose scrunched up with rage. It was hard for a five-foot five woman in her pajamas to look fierce, but Nesta pulled the look off with feline grace.

“Back so soon? Couldn’t get enough of me, huh?”

“Turn down the music or I’ll call management.”

“You’re no fun,” I sighed, reaching back to do as she demanded. I turned back to the garland to finish pinning it around the room. She stayed in the door way, watching my movements like a hawk.

“What?”

“Feyre and Elain are visiting Rhysand and Azriel.” My brows drew together at the random comment. I knew this; Rhys and Az were two of my closest friends, not to mention my roommates.

I tipped my head to the side curiously. “I know?”

“Do you need any help here?” She toed the carpet nervously, the tips of her ears turning a dusty pink. She waved a hand nonchalantly. “You know, with the decorating.”

She was cute when she was bashful, what with her reddened cheeks and fiddling fingers. The sight caused my stomach to fill with butterflies, a feeling I wasn’t entirely used to. I liked it though, how Nesta made me feel like I was moments away from bursting with the need to touch her.

“I’d love some help.” I smiled warmly when her eyes flicked up to meet mine. “Would you like some coffee?”

She nodded, stepping inside and closing the door softly behind her. Something told me she liked her coffee black, so I poured her a cup and didn’t add anything before handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she murmured, taking a tiny sip and sighing. “Perfect. How’d you know I prefer it black?”

I shrugged, opening a box of newspaper-wrapped tree ornaments. “Lucky guess, I suppose.” She sipped at the mug appreciatively, her slender hands wrapping around it to soak up the heat.

“So I guess I should thank bad Christmas carols for bringing you into my home, huh?” I hung the glass waffle I’d been holding on the small tree in the center of the living room and peeked over my shoulder.

“I guess so,” she murmured, padding to the ornament box and turning one shaped like a fish over in her hands. “Are all your decorations this weird?”

“I don’t do traditional.” She made a loud, sharp sound and placed the ornament in my outstretched hand. It took me a moment to realize that she had laughed. It had sounded rusty from disuse, scratching at her throat as it bubbled past her lips.

I resolved to make her laugh more, if only so she was more comfortable doing so.

“Will you be alone for Christmas then? With Azriel and Rhys gone, I know I will.” I glanced back at her, my smile faltering at the expression on her face.

“What’s your point?”

“I was just thinking that maybe you might wanna be alone… Together?” She let the crumpled newspaper in her hand fall to the floor as she handed me another ornament.

“I think I might like that.” A ghost of a smile split her lips, and I matched it with my own.

“Looking forward to it.”


	10. A Party to Remember (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta and Cassian catch up at a holiday party and things go a bit awry. Modern AU.

“’Come to Aelin’s Christmas party,’ she said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ she said.” I rested my head on my fist and checked my phone for the millionth time. No signal.

I let out a frustrated sigh, surveying the room. There were friends chatting and milling about, people playing board games, and even a few couples making out in the shadowy fringes of the atrium. And then there was me.

I decided that I hated Feyre.

She was the one that made me come to this stupid Christmas party in the first place, luring me in with the promise of a tour of Aelin’s famed library. Per her request, I’d gotten dressed up, wearing my favorite little black dress and matching black pumps. In the two hours since we had arrived, I hadn’t even caught a glimpse of Aelin, let alone her library.

She’d poured each of us a drink before flitting off with Rhysand, the two of them drinking and laughing with the rest of their friends. I never felt I had fit in with their crowd, and thus didn’t attempt to follow.

So I sat alone in the forgotten corner where she’d left me, tucked away from the rest of the partygoers.

Until Cassian came over, at least. He had been talking to Azriel when he spotted me brooding over his brother’s shoulder and excused himself to join me. He waved, a gesture that I returned with a bored, limp raise of my hand.

And I had to admit, as he sauntered towards me, that he cleaned up well. His fitted jeans added a touch of casual to his crisp gray button down, his dark curls pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck. The corner of his lips lifted in a smile as he approached.

“Great party,” He chirped, then made a face of disgust that accurately reflected how I felt. I snorted, a very unlady like sound. At least someone shared my disdain for the holiday season.

”Fancy some company?” He gestured to the seat next to me, and I moved my purse so he could sit.

“I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.” I quirked a brow at him as I sipped at my Jack and Coke, my go to drink for parties.

Truthfully, I hadn’t always liked Cassian. His lazy, lopsided smile hadn’t always sent butterflies flitting through my stomach, but now it did. I used to hate his guts, back when he was all bravado and narcissism. When he dropped that mask though, I realized that there was a sweet guy under it all.

It made it incredibly hard to pretend I wasn’t interested in him.

“I’ve been busy with work,” he said with a shrug. “Training to be a police officer takes a lot of dedication.” I took another sip of my drink and grimaced. Gods, Feyre had a heavy hand. If she made her own drink with half as much liquor as she’d put in mine, the lightweight was probably drunk already.

“I believe it.” I smiled at him, something that had also become easier to do lately. He leaned back in his chair and rolled up the sleeves of his button down to reveal his tanned, sculpted forearms. I let my eyes linger a moment too long, a fact which he acknowledged with a sly smile.

“What about you? How’s the life of an architect?”

Nesta rolled her eyes playfully and shot him an icy look. “I’m an architectural  _engineer,_ thank you very much. And before you ask, no, they aren’t the same thing.” We’d discussed the matter many times before, but I knew he couldn’t resist pushing my buttons.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, attracting a very intoxicated Rhysand’s attention. He stumbled to where we sat, my giggling sister latched onto his arm. Cass and Rhys exchanged pleasantries, which were mostly slurred and choppy on Rhys’ part.

Feyre threw her arm around my shoulder, grinning like a fool. “Well Nes, ‘s good to see you finally admitted your feelings for our friend here!” Cassian quirked an amused brow at the anecdote, a silent question written on his features.

My face went numb. No. This wasn’t happening, not here, not now. I’d spent so long building up a wall to close off what I felt. After being betrayed by someone I thought I loved…

This simply couldn’t happen.

“Shut  _up,_ Feyre!” I could instantly feel my cheeks grow hot and I tried to cover her mouth. It didn’t work though, and she scrambled out of my reach and continued to spew my deepest, darkest secret.

“But you’d make sucha pretty couple! I mean- you talk about how much you like him  _all_ the time!“ Oh gods, my gut was churning as she rambled on, and I furiously tried to pull her away from the table. She was latched onto her boyfriend though, who was built like a brick wall and utterly immovable.

Rhys frowned. “She’s not wrong, Nesta. You and Cass would be absolutely lovely together. Everyone knows how much you like-”

“Rhys- Feyre- You’re drunk.” I glanced nervously at Cassian, who’s eyes were as wide as saucers. I turned to him then, “They’re drunk, they don’t know what they’re talking about-“

His thundering laugh shook me down to the marrow in my bones. Every inch of me went fuzzy with shock and I stumbled back a step.

He was laughing at me. Because I  _loved_ him.

That was it, I was done for.  _This_ was why I hid my fragile heart behind a façade of hard, unforgiving ice. I turned on my heel, ready to leave before Cassian had a chance to poke fun and cause the tears building behind my eyes to fall.

“Hey, Nesta, wait!” It was him. That damned bastard that had to be so kind and caring and attractive and make me like him. Who  _laughed_ as my heart was ripped from my chest and laid bare before him.

 _Just like the others,_ hissed the voice in my head.

I heard the scrape of his chair on the tiled floor as he got up to follow me outside. I quickened my pace, forcing my way through the mass of people and yanking open the door. I immediately regretted leaving my jacket inside as I was hit by a blast of icy wind, but my pride didn’t allow me to turn around.

“Nesta-“ I slammed the door in his face, not wanting his guilt-riddled explanation.

I made it a few steps down the sidewalk before I was stopped by a warm hand on my elbow. I whirled, already knowing who I’d find. Sure enough, I was met with a pair of concerned hazel eyes.

“What do you want?” I spat, swiping at my salty cheeks. “Come to make fun of me for actually having feelings and not being a frozen bitch?”

Cassian flinched, the words hitting him like daggers. “You think that lowly of me?” When I didn’t respond, he ran a hand through his hair, a few stray curls coming loose from the bun. “And here I thought we were friends.”

I let out a sharp, grating laugh. “Yeah, well, now we can’t ever be just friends again. Not after my drunken sister spilled the damn beans.” I tore my arm free of his gentle grip to glare at the ground.

I was furious at Feyre for betraying my trust. I was hurt because I knew Cassian wouldn’t feel the same way about me. But above all else, I was just plain tired.  _Tired_ of pushing everyone away.  _Tired_ of being scared to feel, to love. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn’t have the energy to brush them away.

“Hey,” he started, shrugging out of his jacket. “Don’t cry. Everything’s gonna be fine, trust me.” I allowed him to place the worn leather coat over my shivering shoulders, his hands lingering there.

“No, it won’t.” I shook my head, sending another salty tear tracing down my face. “I just had my heart laid out on the table and all you did was laugh at me.”

“What?” His usually dark face paled as he saw the situation from my point of view. “Oh, gods, I wasn’t laughing at  _you!_ Nesta, I was laughing at  _myself._ ” I toed a loose stone in the sidewalk, unable to meet his gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“I was laughing because I’m an idiot.” I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. “Look, I’ve liked you for a long time. In fact…” A knuckle ghosted the underside of my chin, causing me to turn to him. The dull light leaking from the porch lantern softened his rough features, casting him in a warm, golden glow.

“I’ve wanted to go out with you since the day we met.”

In that moment, the world seemed to shrink to just us two. He brought one rough, calloused hand to cup my wind-whipped cheek, brushing away my tears. Falling snowflakes caught in his delicate lashes and snagged in his beautiful curls. And he  _was_ beautiful; every piece of him.

But it was his eyes that captured me. Soft, welcoming pools of warm honey flecked with mossy green. When Cassian looked at me, it was like he could see through the frigid exterior and straight through to my broken soul.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he said, that enchanting gaze dipping to my lips. Every fiber of my being yearned to accept his offer, but a voice in my head held me back.

_He’ll hurt you, just like the last one._

_Take advantage of you, use you, and leave you._

No. Cassian would never do any of those things. I’d seen who he truly was, and he was a good man. He’d care for me. He would respect my boundaries and would never push me. Maybe, one day, he could even learn to love me.

So I swallowed my pride.

“Okay,” I whispered, listening to my heart instead of my head.

When his lips met mine, there wasn’t the explosion of fireworks that I had imagined there would be. Instead, something inside me clicked, and it just felt  _right._ I circled my arms around his neck, reaching up on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. His tongue probed my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to grant him access.

Home.

That’s how it felt to kiss Cassian; it felt like home.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, I rested my forehead on his chest.

“You’ve held my heart for a very long time, Cassian. Don’t break it.”

“I won’t ever hurt you,” he murmured, and he couldn’t possibly know how much those words meant to me. His hand found mine at my side and tangled out fingers together.

“Let me walk you home.”

I let him, and we took the long way just to have a few more minutes in each other’s presence. He kept my hand firmly in his the entire way. I wasn’t wrong, Cassian and I could never be just friends after tonight.

But maybe we could be more than that.


	11. A Kiss Under the Mistletoe (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all!

All Cassian wanted was one kiss under some mistletoe. He tried so hard to be sneaky about where he placed it, but she found it every single time. He didn’t know how she did it, but so far she had thwarted every one of his attempts.

But Cassian was a patient, determined man. He’d catch her under the kissing plant. He wouldn’t let up until he did.

This time, he tied it above the front door, intending to catch her under it when she came home from the market. He didn’t put it up until after she left, either, so she would have no idea.

Though he needed to leave in a few minutes for a meeting, he knew she would be home soon. Their bond was growing warmer, indicating that she was growing nearer and nearer. He quickly strapped on his finest leathers before taking up his post at the picture window to keep watch.

He chuckled to himself when he saw her walking up the drive to their quaint townhouse, her hair like liquid gold in the afternoon sun. Her fur trimmed blue velvet cloak gave her a queenly air as she stopped on the steps to remove the hood.

Cassian bounced giddily on his heels just inside the door. His eyes flicked up to where he hung the greenery above, smirking as the door knob turned.

 _Finally,_ he thought,  _she didn’t see this one coming!_

The knob stopped mid-turn, and Cassian frowned. Her soft footfalls retreated down the steps, and he moved to peer out the window. What’s this! She was leaving again!

“Of course,” he groaned, flinging open the door once she was out of sight. “How convenient that she must have forgotten something when I had to leave right away.”

Feeling a bit disappointed that his master plan had failed, he took to the skies to make his way to the House of Wind.

***************

Nesta was enjoying this little game. Cassian would hang the mistletoe in some seemingly smart, tricky place and wait for her to find it. To his credit, most of the spots so far had been fairly clever; over their kitchen sink, hidden amongst a bouquet of winter flowers he’d picked.

What he hadn’t accounted for was Elain’s sight coupled with their mating bond. Nesta could feel his excitement each time through that bridge between them, and Elain could pinpoint where he was hiding the mistletoe.

When she had gone to market with Elain, she hadn’t expected him to try anything. But sure enough, she felt that spike of giddy, unchecked excitement and Elain had told her that he had hung a branch of the kissing plant above the front door.

She gave him brownie points for effort.

She played along with his little game, walking home and letting him think he’d finally won before turning around and coming right back to the market. There, she met Elain at one of the small tables outside of their favorite café for a cup of tea.

“Well?”

“You were right, as usual.”

Elain laughed, shaking her head. “I can’t say I’m surprised. He does seem a bit down about this whole thing though, maybe you should just let him kiss you one of these times!”

Nesta wrapped her gloved hands around her steaming mug and contemplated her sister’s words. “Maybe you’re right.”

The Seer twirled a lock of chestnut hair around her fingers. “Am I ever wrong?”

***************

The meeting had taken twice as long as he’d expected. But then again, he hadn’t expected so many camp Lords to show up. Or for them to gripe so much about cutting their salaries by one measly percent.

Selfish pricks.

It was almost midnight by the time he finally returned home, and he was drained. Peeking his head in their room, he saw that Nesta was sound asleep. He smiled to himself as he quietly peeled off his leathers and padded to the washroom. He took a quick, five-minute shower to wash the stink of them from his skin, because Nesta would kill him if their bed smelled sweat.

He toweled off his hair and pulled on his favorite pair of deep blue cotton shorts before returning to the bedroom. Slipping into bed next to his mate, he began to drift within moments.

“Welcome home,” murmured a sleepy, sensuous voice.

“Good to be home,” he mumbled back as Nesta rolled over to face him. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight filtering in though the window. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her cheek, and she smiled.

“Look up.”

“What?” He was tired, but he didn’t think he was tired enough to be imagining things.

She pointed to the ceiling. “I said, look up!”

He did as she asked and gasped at the white berried plant hanging on the headboard. Mistletoe!

Her giggle drew his attention back to the task at hand, and he pulled her close for a sweet kiss. It was brief and sloppy, quite the opposite of what he had planned it to be. But it was a kiss beneath the mistletoe nonetheless.

“Are you happy now?” She teased, poking his nose.

“Immensely.” He pulled her tight to his chest, his insides becoming a warm, fuzzy mess over the holiday tradition. He pressed another kiss to her forehead for good measure before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Candy Cane Lane (Nessian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitive holiday lights. Modern AU.

The neighborhood I lived in was quaint, and everyone minded their own business for the most part. We were known for one thing, however, and that was our spectacular displays of Christmas lights that the residents set up each year. And each year, people would drive in from miles around to gawk at the lights, and an official panel judged who had the best, most festive display.

I had been the reigning champion for five years.

But as fate would have it, it appeared that was about to change.

Cassian Valle seemed like a nice enough guy. He moved to the neighborhood a few months ago, and lived alone like I did. I’d run into him a few times at the grocery store or at the gas station, and he had always been sly smiles and saucy remarks. He wasn’t my type, but I still had to admit that he was handsome, in a rugged lumberjack kind of way.

I had been struggling to haul my boxes filled with Christmas lights from the shed when he’d come jogging over.

“Let me help,” he said, the ever-present smile brightening his face. I handed him the box and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

“Thanks, Cassian.”

“It’s no problem!” He set the box where I directed on the front lawn and dusted his hands on the front of his jeans. “Getting a head start on decorating, huh?”

“I sure am. You know about the annual festival of lights in this neighborhood, right?”

“I do.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and approached the easel I had set up to display my plans for this year’s display. “Looks like quite the ambitious plan!”

“Well, I can’t have anyone stealing my title, can I?” I pulled a string of lights from the box and set about untangling them.

“I’d take a good look at that crown,” he purred with a wink in my direction. “Because it’ll be sitting on my mantle come New Year’s.”

“You wish,” I teased, figuring this was another one of his games he seemed to enjoy playing with me.

“I’m serious! I was known for my epic lights displays in my hometown. You’ve got some serious competition this year, Miss Archeron.”

With that, he turned on a booted heel and strode back across the street to his house. I glared at his back the entire way, leaping up to tear down my plans the moment he crossed the threshold.

“We’ll see about that,” I grumbled, starting a fresh layout.

**************

Christmas eve. The night of the lights competition.

I was ready.

I stood on the front lawn, lighting control box grasped tightly in my gloved hands. No way in hell would Cassian have a better display than me; I’d agonized over the plans for hours to come up with the perfect display.

The lights I had needed to buy had costed a couple hundred bucks, but that was irrelevant.

The judges had begun making their rounds, starting at the end of the street. Cassian’s house would be judged before mine; they’d started on his side of the street this year. His front door swung open to reveal his smug face.

“Speak of the devil,” I muttered, deliberately turning my back to him as he made his way over.

“Looks good, Nesta. But I’m sorry to say that mine looks better.”

“We’ll see what the judges have to say,” I spat, probably a bit harsher than what was expected in a friendly competition. But who was I kidding? He was trying to steal my well-deserved title. This wasn’t friendly, this was practically a war.

He laughed, “Alright then. Good luck.” I heard his booted feet trek back through the snow to his own yard. His laugh rang out, followed by a few over-enthusiastic greetings for the judges. I moved closer to the curb so I could listen in.

“Okay, Mr. Valle, let’s see what you’ve got!” The red-cheeked judge pushed the wire frame glasses up his thin nose and gestured merrily for Cassian to begin. His eyes flicked to mine and he grinned, flipping the switch on his controls.

I had no words.

There wasn’t an inch of his dual-story home that wasn’t covered in blue, red, green, white lights, twinkling and flashing. Every tree in the yard was adorned with strings of brightly colored bulbs, and animated deer ‘ran’ through the snowy yard. There were a multitude of lighted figures, from polar bears to penguins.

But the kicker was the roof.

He’d cleared off the snow, instead lining it with sparkling white lights that demanded attention. Eight reindeer pulled a sleigh made strung red lights, complete with an inflatable Santa Claus.

All four of the judges oohed and ahhed while they hurriedly scribbled on their clipboards. Bystanders clapped excitedly, enraptured by the craftsmanship and creativity.

Cassian caught my eye above it all and mouthed,  _Scared yet?_

I glared daggers.  _HELL. NO._

I would win this. I’d keep my title as lighting queen, and I would rub the loss in his smug, egotistic face.

***************

“Okay, Ms. Archeron, let’s see what you’ve got!”

I took a deep breath, looking out over my handiwork one last time. I left the judges in suspense for a few moments before I flipped the switch, lighting my house up brighter than the sun.

Truthfully, I’d spared no expense.

Though Cassian had an inflatable Santa and running deer, I had projection lighting and  _music._ It was timed with the lights to flash and dim with the notes of each song, and I stole a glance at the judges.

Slackjawed.

I grinned at Cassian, who hung back by the curb. He shrugged, as if admitting defeat. I opened my mouth to say as much when-

_POP!_

Everything went dark in an instant. I frowned, flipping the control switch on and off to no avail.

“No. No, no no, not now!” I frantically combed over the wires at my feet, searching for a loose connection that would explain the problem.

“I think you’ve blown a fuse, sweetheart.” I glared up at Cassian, who was trying rather unsuccessfully to hide his growing smile. Apparently, he took my lack of response as an absence of knowledge and continued, “You know- overpowered the circuit so it interrupted the connection-“

“I know what a short circuit is!” I snapped, uncoiling to my feet to stare him down.

“Um, Ms. Archeron?” I whirled around, face to face with the round-cheeked judge. “I’m afraid you’ve been disqualified.” She handed me my score sheet, and I was stunned. Zeros for every category.

“No- but I can just go flip the switch and-“

“I’m sorry, but rules are rules.” She skittered away and the crowd dispersed, most heading across the way to marvel at Cassian’s lights some more.

“Alright,” I sighed, trudging to the front steps and plopping down on them, “You win. I’ll get you the trophy tomorrow.”

Cassian stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets, toeing an ice chip across the pavement. “Nah, you keep it.”

I looked up at him, puzzled. “But you won.”

“Only by disqualification.” He shrugged, as if it weren’t a big deal. “Yours were much better than mine.”

The silence stretched on for a few moments while I considered his words. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He began backing down the driveway, a grin creeping onto his lips. “But next year I won’t go so easy on you.”

“We’ll see about that!”


	13. The One With the Present Swap (Nessian)

Cassian held the box up to his ear, shaking it. He frowned, peering at the impeccably wrapped present.

“I can’t tell what it is. Usually I’m good at this!”

Rolling her steely blue eyes, Nesta said, “Just open it, you brute.”

So he did, tearing into the packaging like a wild animal. Nesta squeaked in protest at the destruction of her perfect wrapping, but Cassian didn’t seem to notice.

The box containing the mystery gift was plain and unadorned; just a simple white box. He shook it gently one more time, but still didn’t have the faintest idea what was contained within. She rolled her eyes, too excited for his reaction to play his little game.

“Open it!”

“Alright okay!” He held up a hand in defeat. “I’ll open it little miss impatient!” He grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he took off the lid and stared, slack jawed, at the contents.

“Well?” Nesta fidgeted a bit in her seat. “What do you think?”

“Ahh, well, it’s… Interesting?”

Nesta’s face fell. She had agonized for hours over what to get him, and it had taken her forever to pick something out. She finally settled on a thick, woolen sweater that she had seen in the window of a shop in the Rainbow. She’d had to have his custom made to fit him, though. It was the perfect shade of red, the exact color of his seven Siphons.

“I thought it was a nice sweater,” she mumbled, trying to disappear into the couch cushions.

“You got me a  _sweater?”_

“What the hell do you think is in the box?”

His eyes flicked back to the present, and he fought back a grin.

“It’s definitely not a sweater, that’s for sure.” Nesta uncoiled to her feet, annoyed that he was being so rude about her gift.

“It is too a sweater- oh.” It certainly was  _not_ a sweater. Cassian carefully picked up the gold book, turning it over in his hands.

“’101 Positions for you and your Illyrian Lover.’” He quirked a brow, leafing through the illustrated pages. “Interesting choice of literature, Nes.” Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“I didn’t get you that!” She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to look stern and unaffected.

Plucking the gift tag from the ground, he read: “To Cassian. With love, Nesta.” He sucked in a breath, turning back to her. “It seems to me that it is indeed a gift from you.”

A giggle sounded from somewhere above them, and they both turned their attention to the loft. There was a flash of golden hair, followed by a more maniacal laugh. Cassian cocked his head to the side, pinpointing the owner of said laugh.

“Rhys?”

“FEYRE!!”

Her traitorous sister burst out laughing, clamoring down from the loft in the couple’s apartment. “You should’ve seen your face! Oh, Gods, I’ve gotta paint that-“

“You better run.” Nesta’s fists were clenched at her sides, rage and embarrassment bubbling within her to create a dangerous combination.

“Oh shit,” Rhys muttered, peeking his head over the edge of the loft. “She’s really pissed, darling.”

“Nesta, it was just a joke.” Feyre waved a hand nonchalantly, as if she really didn’t think it was that bad. “And I still have that ugly sweater-“

Nesta lunged forward just as Feyre winnowed, presumably back to her own home. She scowled up at Rhys, who flashed her a dashing smile before vanishing after his mate. Nesta huffed, slumping back down on the couch.

This was supposed to be a  _good_  holiday. It was the first that she and Cassian were spending together in their new home, and she had wanted it to be perfect. But leave it to her sister to ruin it.

She groaned, hanging her head in her hands. “I really did pick you out a sweater.”

“Uh huh,” he said, smirking as he sat next to her. “Sure you did. But this is a much more interesting gift, I must admit.” He scanned the table of contents and flipped to a particular page. “See, look at this one. Doesn’t that look like a damn good time?”

Her eyes flicked to the book. It did, in fact, look like an excitingly erotic position. Wings outstretched while the other reached over their shoulder-

She shook her head, dismissing the traitorous thoughts.

“Brutish Illyrian.” She scowled at the carpet, not giving him the satisfaction of looking at him.

“You know you wanna try some of these.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and nudged her with his shoulder.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She raised an arched brow at him, a silent challenge shining in her blue gray eyes. A growl rumbled in Cassian’s chest and he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the bedroom, book in hand.

They didn’t leave the house for two full days.


	14. An Unexpected Engagement (Nessian)

oday was going to be the most important day of my life.

Each year on the morning of December 12th, it was tradition for the Inner Circle to meet at Rhys’ townhouse to exchange gifts. It had always been a causal family gathering, but today I planned for it to be something more.

I’d dressed for the occasion, selecting black slacks and a forest green button down that played up the matching flecks in my eyes. The fact that it was Nesta’s favorite may have also influenced the decision.

Rhysand and Azriel were the only two that knew what I had planned. Rhys knew because it was his gathering that I was interrupting, and Azriel because his damn shadows had uncovered my plot. I opened my gifts from the others in a haste, keeping one eye on Nesta. I had to choose the right moment, when everyone else but her was distracted.

Elain handed Nesta a lumpy package, her cheeks stained scarlet. “I’m not the best at wrapping gifts.”

“It’s alright,” Nesta said, a wide smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that never failed to make my heart skip a beat.

She carefully tore into the package, revealing a lovely periwinkle sweater. “It’s gorgeous, Elain, thank you!” She slipped it over her head and hugged her sister. The two exchanged a few more words and before Elain skipped away to deliver her next gift. Nesta pulled the sweater over her head, sighing as the soft fabric kissed her skin.

Now was my chance. I cleared my throat and smoothed a hand over my hair.

“Nes?”

“Yes Cass?” She turned to me, the new sweater highlighting the blue of her eyes. Gods, they were the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen, more precious than any gemstone. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and gave her a shaky smile.

“Are you okay?” Her brow furrowed, and she rested a slender hand on my knee. The tiny gesture held so much love within it that my heart felt ready to burst as it hammered in my chest.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have something I wanna give you.”

“Here?” She sighed, shaking her head. “Cassian, I thought we agreed that we were giving each other our presents later on at our apartment.”

“No, I know. And we are.” I gulped, nervously picking at the couch’s green upholstery. “But this one is special.” She studied my expression, and whatever she saw caused her to give in.

“Alright, I guess you can give it to me now.” Her face softened and I reached into my pocket, producing a small, perfectly wrapped parcel. My hands shook as I set it in her outstretched palm.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. I could see the gears turning in her head, connecting my antsy behavior, my insistence for her to open it, and the size of the box itself.

“Just open it.”

She peeled off the silver paper with care, my toes tapping impatiently on the plush carpet. The world narrowed to just the two of us. I didn’t hear the others chattering, didn’t notice the sounds of tearing paper all around. All that mattered was this singular moment in time.

“Oh my Gods,” she breathed, staring at the black velvet box.

“Open it,” I said, nudging her with my knee. Her watery eyes flicked to mine once more.

She flipped the lid open and her hand flew to her mouth. I took that as my cue, and slid off the couch and onto one knee.

“You and I have had a very interesting relationship, Nesta.” I smiled lightly and she blinked, a single tear tracing down her soft cheek. “We were never the pure, perfect couple like Feyre and Rhysand. We don’t have the same kind of sweet, sappy love like Elain and Lucien. What we have is a  _hard_ love.” I was distantly aware that the room had gone silent.

“Hard love is the kind that makes you scream and yell at the other when they put themselves at risk, because you’re scared. It’s the kind that means you’ll fight for each other and with each other, side by side, until the very end.”

“Before I met you, I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to love me. I had closed myself off from the world, throwing myself into my job and not caring if I lived or died.” A tiny sob escaped her, and I took her hand and threaded our fingers together.

It was true. I’d never allowed myself to hope for a marriage, let alone a mate. In my over 500 years of life, I had never once met someone that looked at me the way Nesta did. She didn’t care that I was the Lord of Bloodshed. To her, I was just  _Cassian._

“But you changed my outlook on life, Nesta. When I met you, with your spitfire tongue and unflinching gaze, something inside me sparked-our bond. I realized then that I didn’t want to end up being just another battlefield statistic. I wanted to charm you, uncover what makes you tick.”

“And it took a while, but you finally agreed to a date with me. I knew then, as I know now, that I would love you for the rest of my days.”

Sunlight glinted off the stones as I removed the ring from the pillow of velvet, holding the precious object between us.

After visiting every jeweler in town, I discovered that none of the engagement rings I had seen were unique enough for my Nesta. So I had designed her ring myself, upon Rhysand’s suggestion.

It wasn’t a huge, flashy diamond; that wasn’t what she would have wanted. I chose a ruby to match her fiery personality and my Siphons, as well. It was set in a silver band, flanked on each side by smaller accent diamonds, one to represent her and one to represent me.

“So I guess what I’m trying to say is… Will you marry me, Nesta Archeron?”

“Yes,” she breathed, a joyous, tearful smile breaking across her face. I slipped the ring onto her finger and she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Feyre, Elain, and Mor were squealing as they rushed over, presents forgotten in the excitement. I scooted over, giving the others room to admire.

Nesta proudly showed them the ring, grinning from ear to ear as the girls oohed and ahhed. Rhys clapped me on the shoulder, saying: “Congratulations, brother. I’m glad you finally worked up the nerve to do it.”

I glared at him good-naturedly as Azriel piped up, “Yeah, you’ve only been carrying that thing around everywhere for what, two months?”

“I was waiting for the right time.” My brothers laughed and poked fun, but I didn’t care. Nothing could bring me down from the high I was riding. The love of my life had agreed to marry me. We would have our troubles, but we would get through them- we always did. We’d be together until the end of our days. We’d talk, laugh, fight, love, maybe even start a family of our own.

I watched her smile and talk with our friends and family, the dimples gracing her cheeks on full display. She caught my stare and her eyes sparkled, alight with the same love I was feeling.

 _I love you,_ she mouthed.

 _I love you too,_ I mouthed back, blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes, any possible anger in the gesture dissipated by her lopsided grin.

I smiled to myself, the chatter of the others a dull noise in my ears. My focus was wholly on her, my fiancé.

Nesta Archeron would be my wife and mate, from now until eternity.

How could I ever ask for more?


	15. May the Best Present Win (Feysand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little good old fashioned competitiveness never hurt, right?

Feyre always found the perfect gifts for each member of their Circle, even Amren. To be honest, Rhys was a bit jealous that she seemed to know his brothers better than he did. But this year, he was not about to be outdone.

“Feyre darling, let’s make a bet.”

Quirking an eyebrow over her cup of tea, she asked, “What do you propose?”

“Well,” he started, tracing the lip of his own mug on the table, “I bet you that I’ll get everyone the best presents this year.” She took the bait, leaning back in her chair with a tiny smirk.

“You really think you have a chance at winning that bet, my love?”

“I do.”

“And what do I get if I win?” She asked, and Rhys frowned. He hadn’t thought about that.

Finally, he said: “If you win, I’ll shave my left eyebrow.”

“Just the left?” She tilted her head to the side. “Wouldn’t it be more effective to shave them both?” Rhys shrugged, a sly smile on his tanned face.

“Alright, fine. And if  _you_ win…” She tapped her chin with a slim finger. “

“You’re on.”

***************

It took Rhys a few weeks to find the perfect presents for all his friends, but he did it. There was no way Feyre would be able to top what he’d picked; everything had been hand selected and mulled over for days before he made a final decision.

He finished wrapping up Cassian’s, which had proved to be the most difficult and awkward gift to wrap. Gathering them in his arms, he placed them in the corner of the townhouse living space beside Feyre’s.

“They’ll be here any minute,” she mused, sashaying down the stairs to join him. Her blue eyes sparkled with imminent defeat, certain she would win. “You can say goodbye to that lovely eyebrow.”

“I’ll do no such thing,” he said, and just then there was a pounding at the door. He glided to open it with a final smirk in his mate’s direction, and the rest of their Circle spilled in. There were hugs and greetings all around, but Rhys rushed through the pleasantries and ushered everyone to the sitting room.

“Alright everyone,” he started, handing out his presents. “Feyre and I have a little bet going on. I won’t say what, but just know that I put  _a lot_  of thought into these gifts.”

“Okay, everyone, open ‘em up!” Sounds of ripping paper and excited gasps filled the air, and Rhys bounced on his toes in anticipation.

“Oh Rhys, how’d you know?” Nesta hugged the first edition of her favorite novel to her chest, a rare smile softening her otherwise sharp features.

“Just a little research and a little persuasion.” He glanced at Feyre, hoping to see some sort of shock. She was stoic though, shielding her thoughts and her expression. Rhys was still confident he’d win.

Cassian’s gift was already half unwrapped, the sharp edges having sliced through the paper. He carefully tore the rest off, letting out a low whistle as he beheld the broadsword Rhys had commissioned for him.

“Is this Hellmetal?” He asked, running a careful finger along the hilt. His thumb grazed the three mountain and star sigil emblazoned at the base of the blade appreciatively.

“It sure is,” Rhys beamed, clapping Cassian’s shoulder. Hellmetal was extremely hard to come by, known for its lightweight strength. The real challenge had proved to be finding a smith skilled enough to hone it into a blade.

Azriel was already strapping on his chest plate, beaconing Mor to help him buckle it around his wings. It was a perfect fit; just as Rhys predicted. The black metal seemed to shift and swirl in the light, giving the impression of misty shadows.

Surely, the perfect gift for a Shadowsinger soldier.

For Elain, he’d chosen a pair of leather gardening gloves, which she loved. Lucien had already slipped into the traditional Night Court jacket Rhys had gifted him, the midnight purple accenting his fiery hair.

Mor and Amren proved to be the hardest to buy for. The two of them would be the real test.

“Mor? You’re next.”

She tore the lid off the box, gasping at the pair of heeled boots within. “Oh, they’re gorgeous! And my size!”

“Every shop in Velaris has your measurements written down, it wasn’t incredibly hard to figure out.” Mor scoffed, slipping into the boots and wiggling her toes contentedly.

Amren was already enjoying her gift, having popped the cork off the bottle of spiced wine and pouring herself a glass.

She took a sip, smacking her lips in satisfaction. “Almost like blood.”

Feyre clapped her hands together, dragging everyone’s attention back to her. “Right, well Rhys did manage to find you all some wonderful gifts, but let’s see how you all feel about mine!”

She passed hers out, everyone immediately tearing into them.

For Nesta and Cassian, she had chosen to give them a joint gift of a lacy lingerie set, among  _other_ bedroom items. Cassian whooped, while Nesta’s ears had reddened, but she nodded appreciatively nonetheless.

She’d gotten Elain a white and gold gown in the style of the Day Court, in honor of her mate’s heritage. As for Lucien, she found him a lovely deep blue blanket embroidered with the Night Court sigil as an official welcome gift.

Morrigan was given a set of sparkling diamond earrings, which she immediately put on. And Amren had gotten a beautiful sapphire, the color of which perfectly matched her lover’s eyes.

But it was Azriel’s gift that she liked the best. She had pondered what to get him for a week, not knowing what the Shadowsinger could possibly want. The idea came to her one day when she was walking through the park.

The box Azriel hefted onto his lap made a soft scuffling sound, and he raised an inquisitive brow at Feyre.

“Just open it!” She squealed, biting her lip in anticipation.

He did, and was immediately greeted with a loveable pair of brown eyes and a bark of happiness.

“A puppy? You got him a  _dog?”_ Rhys asked, eyes bulging. Feyre grinned triumphantly and nodded.

“Damn right I got him a puppy. Isn’t she the cutest?” She scratched the bundle of fluff between the ears as Azriel held it in his lap. He was careful with the creature, treating the small pup as if she were a fragile china plate.

“She’s pretty cute,” he admitted, smiling as she nipped at his fingers.

“I think we all can agree that Feyre wins,” Amren stated, admiring the sapphire on her finger.

“What! No way! Clearly, my gifts were- Wait, how did you all even know what the bet was about?”

“We have our ways,” Mor teased, giving the pup a belly rub.

Cassian held up his new sword, grinning at Rhys. “Let’s see that eyebrow.”

Wisely, Rhys shrieked and winnowed before Cassian could get ahold of him, and the chase lasted a good twenty minutes before Feyre pinned him down and Cassian was able to shave off the High Lord’s left brow.

One thing was for sure, this was one Christmas none of them would forget anytime soon.


	16. Since it Snowed (Elucien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy Elucien.

Elain awoke early on a crisp December morning, wrapped in the warm embrace of her mate. Sunlight filtered in through the window, casting an orange glow over the room. Snowflakes swirled on the breeze, sparkling in the early light of day.

It had snowed while they’d slept, just as she had predicted.

She smiled, turning in Lucien’s arms to press a soft, sleepy kiss to his nose. His eyelids fluttered open, russet and gold meeting her brown. He yawned before pulling her tight to his chest to kiss her forehead.

“Good morning,” she purred, running her fingers over his cheek. “Sleep well?”

“I did,” he murmured sleepily, a smile spreading across his face under her touch. With his fiery hair mussed with sleep and his eyes drooping, he was as handsome as she had ever seen him look. Elain’s bright eyes and dimpled cheeks informed him that she’d been right the night before.

“It snowed, didn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” she chirped and sat up. “You know what that means!”

Lucien groaned, burying his face in a pillow. “I don’t like snow, let alone sledding! I’m from Day and Autumn, I don’t do snow!”

“You promised,” she reminded him, walking her fingers up his bare, muscled back.

“I know,” he grumbled, purring a bit as she rubbed at his shoulders. “Doesn’t mean I’m excited about it.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” He peeked up at her then, and Elain batted her lashes and pouted her lip in her best imitation of a lost puppy. It was a look she knew he could never resist. It had caused him to cave many times before, and now was no exception.

“Fine, I’ll go sledding.”

Elain giggled in triumph, and Lucien couldn’t conceal his grin. Her laughter was contagious, infecting him with the seeds of happiness.

“I’ll go wake the others!”

**************

An hour later, the entire Inner Circle was gathered in the center of Velaris Park, home of the  _ultimate_ sledding hill. Elain’s goofy grin stayed plastered on her face, despite the glares from Nesta and Amren from being woken so early.

She surveyed those who had come to be her family, each dressed in varying layers of warmth. Nesta and Lucien were both bundled up tightly in scarves, jackets, and boots, while Cassian, Rhys, and Azriel seemed impervious to the cold in their light sweaters and mittens.

“Let’s go, you guys!” Dragging Lucien by the hand, she grabbed a plastic sled and set it on the packed snow. Feyre and Rhys were already zipping down the hill, laughing the entire way. Elain glanced at Cassian, who was unsuccessfully trying to convince Nesta to race Azriel and Mor.

“We’ll race you two,” she told Cassian and Nesta, waving them over. Cassian’s hazel eyes sparked at the challenge, and he pulled on his mate’s hand.

“Please Nes! I’ll be careful, let’s race them!”

With a sigh, she relented. “Fine, but you’d  _better_  be careful.” she growled, and shot him a look that promised unspeakable consequences if he acted otherwise.

Elain pumped her fist in the air as Lucien settled behind her on the sled, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “Not too fast, okay?” Elain barely heard his words and nodded vaguely.

Most would never guess, but Elain was ridiculously competitive. When it came to things like board games and races, she was driven to win by any means necessary.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Her eyes were fixed on Amren, who stood between the competitors to signal the start.

“That wasn’t very reassuring,” he grumbled, but Elain wasn’t paying any attention. She was competitive by nature, and she wasn’t about to let her sister and some Illyrian beat her at her own game.

“On your marks-“ Amren held up a hand- “Get set-“ Elain leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of the sled as Cassian did the same- “GO!”

Elain shoved off the snow with gloved hands, launching them down the steep hill. A tiny squeak escaped his lips and he threw his arms around her middle. Icy wind whipped at her cheeks, turning them rosy red as they raced down the slope.

Twisting to check behind her, she swore low and sharp. Cassian and Nesta were right on their tail, and with Cassian’s extra weight, they would soon be able to pass them. Elain scanned the slippery slope, forming possible routes and defining options in her mind.

“Hold on, fox-boy,” she warned, steering them towards a jump.

“Don’t you dare!” He hissed, and Elain could practically envision him squeezing his eyes shut in terror as his hands fisted in her jacket.

“Too late!”

Lucien screamed as they hit the ramp, launching them into the air. It lasted only a brief moment however, and they landed in the soft, pillowy snowbank at the bottom of the hill. Nesta and Cassian skidded to a stop next to them moments later, and Elain let out a victory yell.

“See, Nes? I told you we should’ve taken that jump!”

“Oh, hush up.” Nesta pinched his side playfully.

Elain frowned, suddenly realizing Lucien was absent from the scene. “Luci?”

There was a soft groan somewhere to her left, and she spotted the orange shock of his hair against the snow. He sat up, rubbing his neck. “Did we win?”

“Yes,” she assured him, scooting closer to him.

“What do the victors get?”

Elain smiled, wrapping her arms carefully around his sore neck. “A winner’s kiss.” She pressed a kiss to his lips just as Mor’s sled came to a stop beside them. She jumped up, pointing her finger at Azriel, who was a few seconds behind.

“Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!”

Azriel opened his wallet, grumbling as he slapped the bill into her outstretched palm. Mor shoved it inside her jacket with a grin, turning to challenge Cassian next.

And so it continued for the remainder of the morning, with everyone racing down the hill as snowflakes floated down from the clouds. They only stopped when Nesta declared she was cold, and was taking the car and going home. Everyone scrambled in behind her, not wanting to be left behind.

Elain snuggled up to Lucien, resting her chilled cheek on his shoulder. “Hot chocolate when we get home?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Followed by  _lots_ of cuddles.”


	17. Frozen Fox (Elucien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire boy can't take the cold.

Lucien didn’t care for snow very much. Being of Autumn and Day Court decent, he would much rather endure the blazing heat of the summer than the freezing winds of the winter. His mate Elain thought the opposite, which is what fueled their breakfast debate one crisp December morning.

“You can only take so many layers of clothing off,” she argued from her spot at the kitchen table.

“But you don’t run the risk of loosing a limb to frostbite in the summer,” he countered, setting the pan of eggs he’d made on the hot plate between them.

Elain scooped some of the fluffy delight onto her plate. “No matter how good your argument is, I’m not backing down. I still want to go out and play in the snow with you!”

“Fine,” he relented, nursing his cup of steaming coffee. “I’ll go out for twenty minutes, but no longer!”

“Yay!” She squealed, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek. Her sheer, unchecked excitement sent a rumble of laughter through him, and he smiled. That boundless joy was one of the many things he adored about his mate. No matter how dire the situation seemed to be, she would always be his light shining in the dark to guide him home.

“Hurry up and finish eating,” she said around a mouthful of eggs. She shot up from her chair the moment she cleared her plate, scrambling around the table to tug on his arm.

“C’mon! Let’s goooo!” He managed to shovel one more bite into his mouth before she pulled him from his chair and shoved him towards their room. “Dress warm, Luci!”

Sighing, he opened their wardrobe and retrieved his down jacket, fur lined pants, boots, hat, and mittens. He reluctantly slid into the winter gear, feeling a bit like a marshmallow when he was done.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He zipped the coat up as high as it would go, leaving only his eyes and nose showing. Elain grabbed his gloved hand in her own, pulling him out the door and into the snow-covered wonderland of the outside world.

The first inhale of the frozen winter air had Lucien immediately regretting this decision. Was winter in the Night Court always this cold? No way he could live like this forever. He needed a vacation home, preferably somewhere warm. With a beach.

“You okay Luci?”

Smiling as best he could with his chattering teeth, he simply replied: “Uh-huh!”

“Good,” she said, bounding a few steps further into the ankle-deep powder and tugging him along with her. “Because we’re having a snowball fight!”

“What?! No!” The possibility of snow creeping through the cracks and crevices in his winter gear sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. His brows drew together and he pulled his scarf further over his nose. “Too cold!”

His mate threw her head back and laughed. “You big baby!”

“I am not!” He sputtered, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

“Prove it then.”

 _That_  was cheating. Elain knew that his competitive streak ran just as deep as hers did, and he could _never_ back down from a challenge. Though her back was to him, he could imagine the corners of her mouth tugging up in a devious grin.

Slowly, he crouched down, never letting his gaze stray from the back of her head. “I,” he started, scooping some of the snow into his hands, “Am not-“ he shaped it into a lopsided ball- “A baby!”

The snowball hit her square between the shoulders. She gasped, whirling to face him. “You’re on, fox-boy.” She dipped into the snow, quickly stockpiling her ammunition.

Lucien yelped and scrambled to find cover as she launched snowball after snowball at him with inhuman speed. She was a good shot too, hitting him almost every time. He ducked behind a tree, drawing in a ragged breath.

“Okay!” He yelled, “I surrender!”

“Surrender not accepted!”

He caught the honey-gold flash of hair on his left a moment too late and another cold mass splattered onto his chest.  _Damn,_ that woman was fast.

He chucked a few more snowballs in the general direction hers had come from, but none hit their mark. His attempts were met with her bright laugh and another snowball. He ducked, which proved to be the wrong move.

The cold, wet, solid ball hit him directly in his unsuspecting face.

“Ohmygosh!” Game suddenly forgotten, Elain scrambled to his side. He groaned and scrubbed the drops of melted snow from his face, wincing as he sat up.

“Are you okay?!” A gloved hand cupped his cheek, worried brown eyes boring into his hooded copper and russet.

“That hurt,” he moaned, his head throbbing from the impact coupled with the cold. Truthfully, it didn’t hurt  _that_ bad, but he was nothing if not a male of opportunity. That snowball to the face was the one-way ticket to a toasty, cuddle filled afternoon.

Carpe diem, right?

“I’m so sorry,” she said, pressing gentle kisses to his nose and cheeks. “I didn’t mean to hit you in the face- I was aiming for your chest!”

“’S okay,” he mumbled, playing it up and rubbing his temples as he stood. “But can we go inside now?’

Elain looped an arm around his waist. “Yes, of course we can go inside. and I’ll make us something warm to drink, and you can build us a fire.” She obviously saw through his ruse if she was demanding he build a fire, but that was just fine by him. As long as he didn’t have to stay out in the frozen wastes.

“Thank you,” he murmured, giving her a lazy smile. Her brown eyes rolled, but glittered with happiness all the same.

“Uh-huh.”

“That really did hurt you know,” he teased, shaking more snow from his now soaking mane.

Try as she might to hide it, Lucien could still detect the undercurrent of amusement in her voice. “Sure it did. Don’t think this gets you off the hook though, the snow will still be here tomorrow.”


	18. A Meeting Cut Short (Vivillias NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

There were few things that Kallias despised more than council meetings. Sure, he didn’t like being in close proximity to Autumn Court fae due to their ability to manipulate flame, and he didn’t particularly enjoy spiders.

But oh, meetings were just so  _dull._ Hours upon hours of talking in circles, often leaving him feeling like they had taken one step forward and two steps back.

“And then there is the issue of the Borgs…” Kallias groaned inwardly, throwing his head back against his throne. Gods, would this ever end?

_Kallias, come to bed._

His mate’s voice broke through his bored, cloudy mind, flowing down the bridge that connected their very souls.

 _When this meeting is over, trust me, I will. I’m damn near falling asleep right here._ He ran a pale hand through his even paler hair and sighed. The councilmen didn’t even spare him a glance, they were too busy debating if they should force the Borg to move  _here_  or  _there_.

 _I don’t quite think you understand what I’m implying,_ she purred, projecting an image through their bond. She was laid out on their fur-covered bed, her snow-white hair a halo around her head.

“Come to bed,” she mouthed, slowly allowing him to see more of her. She shimmied the covers down to her stomach, revealing her bare, peaked breasts. The sight alone had his mind whirring and his mouth watering.

 _Viv,_ he rasped, the single syllable betraying how badly he wanted to join her in that bed.  _This meeting’s just about over, wait for me-_

 _Oops,_ she gasped innocently, kicking the fur off completely to reveal the rest of her bare, ethereal body.  _Looks like I’ll have to start without you._ Her slender hand slid across her collarbones to cup her left breast, rolling and pinching her pert nipple between thumb and forefinger.

 _Stop,_ he begged, swallowing thickly and gripping the edge of the wooden table hard enough to turn his knuckles white.  _Wait for me._

 _I don’t think so,_ she taunted, trailing her other hand down her toned stomach to rest at the apex of her thighs.  _Last chance._

_Love, the council is discussing the Borgs, I can’t-_

A moan dripped from her parted pink lips as she slid a single finger between her folds. Her milky thighs parted further, teasing him with her slick heat. Her other hand kneaded her sumptuous breast, pulling more moans from her as she writhed.

 _Viviane, please._ He shifted in his seat, trying to casually hide his growing hard-on.  _Only a few more minutes, twenty tops._

 _Oh, Rhysand,_  she moaned, and Kallias snapped. He shot up from his seat, holding his trembling hands in front of him.

“We will finish this discussion later.”

“But, my Lord, the Borgs need an answer by sundown-“

He groaned, producing an ice spear and hurling it at the map laid on the table. “Send them there. This meeting is over.” Momentary darkness consumed him as he winnowed to his room.

Viviane’s ice blue eyes snapped open to meet his own when he reappeared at their bedside. “About damn time you showed up,” she taunted, resting her arms above her head. Kallias’ eyes were as hard as the iceberg they were hewn from as they raked up her body.

“You moaned another male’s name.”

The fair female laughed, a tinkling sound that bounced off the walls around them to echo in his ears. “Honestly, Kallias, is that why you’re still clothed?”

He didn’t budge. “You remember our safeword?”

Viviane quirked a brow before nodding. “Tangerine.”

“Over my knee,” he commanded, sitting beside her on the bed of furs. Her blue eyes flashed at the demand, but she did as she was bid. Slowly, as if to further ruffle his feathers, she crawled to him on her hands and knees, their gazes locked. She lay herself in his lap, bum raised towards him.

He gave it two firm smacks, the sound of his hand meeting flesh echoing through the chamber.

“One for each syllable of  _his_ name,” he purred, hauling her into a sitting position so he could look her in the eye. “And I don’t  _ever_ want to hear another male’s name on your lips when you’re touching yourself, understood?”

She whimpered, but nodded. “It won’t happen again, Kal.”

“Good. Undress me.” He leaned back on the heels of his hands as his wife straddled him. Tossing her platinum hair over a shoulder, she began working at the buttons of his tunic. After each one she placed a soft kiss to his toned chest.

Finally, she slid the undone shirt down his arms, and he lifted his hands to allow her to toss it to the floor. She knelt, looking up at him through her lashes. She popped the snaps on his pants one by one, never breaking her stare.

“Hurry up,” he growled, and she ripped them down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his undershorts. Viviane licked her full lips and grasped the waistband.

“May I?”

Kallias grinned. “You may.”

She jimmied the undershorts down just enough for his length to spring free. He threw his head back and groaned as she ghosted her fingers along the underside of his shaft. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, licking from base to tip.

“ _Fuck,”_ he moaned, hands tangling in her hair. Her lips wrapped around the head, tongue swirling over the tip. He bucked his hips lightly, pushing himself further into her mouth. She hummed against his shaft and a broken cry tumbled from his lips.

Her head bobbed, taking him deeper and stroking what she couldn’t fit with her hand. Kallias hissed, a knot building in the pit of his stomach.

“Stop.” She released him with a ‘pop,’ licking his precum from her lips. He rested against the down pillows and crooked a finger at her. “Come here.”

“What do you need, Kal?” She swung her leg over his hip to straddle him, teasing the tip of his cock with her entrance. She was dripping wet, her want radiating through their bond.

“You,” he growled, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. He relinquished control to her, whimpering, “Please, Viv.” Her grin was absolutely wicked as she placed her hands on his sculpted chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

“As my High Lord wishes.” She lowered herself onto his throbbing length, their moans harmonizing in a perfect symphony.

Their hips snapped together as she rode him, the sound of skin on skin heightening the couple’s arousal. Nails dug into rose-petal soft flesh, raked sensual red lines down arms and backs. The dizzying scent of sex filled the air as both Lord and Lady neared their climaxes.

“Kal I’m-“ She gasped as he angled his hips, filling her deeper. His thrusts became sloppy and he reached between them to thumb her clit.

“Kallias!” His name dripped from her lips as if it were the only one that she knew; her orgasm tearing through her in waves of sweet pleasure. Kallias followed her only moments after, giving a few more thrusts before filling her with his hot seed.

Both fair-haired Fae panted for breath as she slid off him and curled against his side.

“I think I need to evoke Rhysand’s name more often,” she purred, tracing the lines of muscle on his chest.

“I don’t think so.”

Vivianne laughed breathily, effectively uncoiling any remaining tension her mate held.

“You know you’re the only one I want.”


	19. A Winter Proposal (Elriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter, unless anyone has anything they'd like me to write.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

My hands shook as I dried and styled my close-cropped hair, agonizing over my reflection in the mirror. By force of habit, my eyes snagged on the scars marring my hands. I was learning to love them though, thanks to Elain.

Gods, she was the perfect woman. Smart, sweet, and kind. There wasn’t a High Lord or Lady that could come close to her effortless beauty. Soft, sunkissed skin dusted with freckles from her time in the gardens. Lovingly warm brown eyes that held all the wonders of the world within them. Lips that were plump and pink, and were absolutely breathtaking to kiss.

She was everything I had ever hoped for and more. I had planned to wait until spring, but when I got the ring back from the jeweler… I couldn’t wait anymore.

I checked my reflection one more time before deciding I was ready. My heart hammered in my chest, and I swiped the small velvet box off my nightstand before flinging open the terrace doors. The chill of the wintery air cleared the fog from my head.

“Now or never,” I reminded myself, and took a running leap into the sky.

**************

Elain was waiting for me on the roof of Rhys and Feyre’s townhouse. She had her sisters help her get ready for tonight. Both had known what I had planned, and thus had taken great care to curl and pin her hair in a way that was elegant and accented her delicately rounded face. A long white cloak was pinned over her shoulders to ward off the chill, almost entirely covering the dusty pink gown she wore beneath.

“Hello,” I murmured, wings flaring as I touched down in front of her. “You look wonderful.”

“Hello, Az.” She smiled, her fingers instantly reaching for mine. “You look very nice, too.”

I supposed that was true; I’d had my suit tailor made for tonight. I rolled up my jacket sleeve to show her what I considered the real treasure of my attire. Tiny purple and blue flowers had been swirled around the cuff, the careful embroidery leaving no doubt as to who the creator was.

“I found these when I pulled this shirt out of the back of my closet.”

Scarlet stained her cheeks and she giggled nervously. “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be.” I kissed her temple, fixing my sleeve and pulling her into a hug. “I was going to ask you to continue your work on my other dress shirts.”

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled in the setting sun, and I nodded.

“Really. They’re all so dull and boring. They could use a splash of color.”

“Alright,” she beamed, circling her slender arms around my neck as I scooped her up in my arms. “But only if you’ll tell me what you have planned for us tonight.” I smirked at her, taking us airborne before responding.

“That would ruin the fun.”

Her pink lips pouted playfully, and I couldn’t resist kissing them.

“You’ll like what I have planned, I promise.”

My words were enough to reassure her, and she snuggled tighter to my chest as we flew. I’d scouted the path ahead of time, simultaneously making sure it was safe and choosing the most scenic route.

“Look,” I murmured, dipping low over the Sidra. The flowing water resisted freezing thanks to Rhys’ magic, and the native rainbow-colored fish that inhabited it jumped from the water as if greeting us. Her breath caught at the sight, her face bright with amazement.

“They’re gorgeous.”

“So are you.”

She blushed again, ducking her head back to my chest. She was such a modest creature. I had seen males and females alike stare at her with unabashed longing, but she never seemed to notice.

I flew us to a small garden at the edge of the city. I knew that it held a special place in Elain’s heart; it had been one of the first she had planted in Velaris. As I searched for a place to land, she peeked over her shoulder to the land below.

“Oh! The Moonlight garden!” She smiled, causing pure, uninhibited love to blossom in my heart. How one small gesture could affect me so much, I still wasn’t sure.

Though the ground was dusted with snow and there were no blossoms to be found, she still radiated joy and happiness as we touched down. She crouched among the empty beds, no doubt picturing what the space would look like come spring. It would be a field of blues and purples and golds, each bulb planted by her hands and by those she cared for.

She stood, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It began to snow, the white flakes drifting from the sky and sticking in her hair. She sighed, snuggling closer to my chest.

Rubbing my hands over her arms, I whispered, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Untangling our limbs, I let her to a corner of the garden, where I had built a greenhouse. It wasn’t anything elaborate, just a metal and glass pane shed lined with shelves and stocked with gardening tools.

“What- where did that come from?”

I shrugged, a bashful smile curling on my lips. “I made it for you.”

“It’s wonderful, Az.” Silver lined her eyes and she walked ahead of me on the cobblestone path to the modest structure. She reached out a gloved hand, swiping away the frost coating the windows. Cupping her hands to the glass, she peered inside and gasped.

“Tools! Watering cans and spades and shovels… Oh, Az!” She turned to wrap me in a bear hug, squeezing with all her strength. “Thank you, so much!”

Of course, I knew that what she was seeing was a glamor concealing what was  _really_ in that shed. Something she would find much more exciting than gardening supplies-or so I hoped.

Smoothing a hand over her hair, I murmured, “It was nothing. But I do have another surprise, if you’d like to see it.”

“I don’t see how anything could top this-“ She gestured to the greenhouse- “but okay.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did, but not without a curious quirk of a brow. Taking her hand, I carefully picked our way over the stony path and creaked open the greenhouse door. I shut it behind us, trapping our warmth inside and halting after a few steps.

Blood roared in my ears, my hands shaking with nerves as I double and triple checked that everything was in place.

“Okay,” I said, standing behind her so she could take it all in, “Open.”

Candles covered every available inch of the shelves, casting a warm, romantic glow over the space. White rose petals were scattered over the floor, and carefully laid out among them were pink petals, spelling out two words:

_Marry me?_

Her hands flew to her mouth, and she whispered: “Oh my Gods.”

I slipped the velvet box from my pocket and dropped to one knee.

She turned to me, eyes wide and teary.

“Since the day we met, I have loved you with my whole heart. I have seen you on your best days, and I have been by your side on the bad days.” My voice trembled at the memory of her on a battlefield, but I pushed on.

“When I gave you Truth-Teller, I gave you a piece of my heart; of my very soul. And since then, I have willingly given you more of those pieces, and you now hold my entire heart in your warm, gentle hands.” Her brown eyes watered, tears of joy threatening to spill over.

When I popped open the tiny box, a sob caught in her throat and a single tear traced down her cheek. A long time ago, she had told me that she despised diamonds. The sparkling white gems reminded her of an engagement to a cruel, heartless man that she would much rather forget.

“If we get married,” she had told me, “get me sapphires. Something to match your Siphons- so that I will look upon the ring and see only happy memories.”

And I hadn’t forgotten that.

“Elain Elizabeth Archeron. Will you make me the happiest male to ever walk this green earth and be my wife?”

She had started nodding before I had even finished asking.

“Yes, Azriel, a thousand times yes!”

I hastily slipped the cobalt gem onto the fourth finger of her left hand and swiftly stood, wrapping her in my arms and peppering her face with sweet kisses. Her laugh was one of pure ecstasy and overflowing joy.

I felt light enough to touch the stars.

I don’t know how long we stood there, murmuring our affections to one another and shedding happy, unbelieving tears. It could have been minutes, or hours, or years before she pulled away and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She held out her hand, admiring the sunburst-cut sapphire set in the silver band.

“Az?”

“Yes, flower?”

“I love you.”

Her tone was one that promised forever and caused warmth to spread from the tips of my toes all the way to my ears. I smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I love you too.”


End file.
